When Shadow Meets Light
by Mayyy12
Summary: Kitty has lost what she loved most. No, she didn't lose him, he CHOSE to leave. She decides to run away, to get away from it all. What happens though, when she finds herself face to face with the root of her problem? Enjoy! Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Note: **I do not own anything X-Men!**

**When Shadow Meets the Light**

Kitty's POV

I'm laying in my bed bored out of my mind. Professor sent Scott, Jean, Logan, Rogue and Nightcrawler on a quest. Nightcrawler! How could he choose him over me? Why does everyone think I'm some little kid or something? I fall back on the bed with a thud. I just wish I could prove it to them... I pace my room. What to do? What to do? I suddenly feel this, this fire in me. I _will_ prove it to them.

I grab my bag and sneak out of my room (which isn't hard when you can make yourself disappear). I creep downstairs past all of the youngsters and sneak into the gear room. I throw on my X-Men suit and grab anything that's in sight. I then run out the backdoor. Suddenly I slip on... ice? In the summer? I groan "Bobby, what do you want?" Typically I wouldn't mind Bobby using his powers on a hot, sunny day like this one, but today he was being a nuisance. "I wanna know where exactly you're heading to, and why I wasn't invited?" he smirks. I roll my eyes "I don't know where I'm going- I just- I just need to get out for a bit okay?" "Mind if I come with?" his eyes are filled with excitement. "No Bobby," his face suddenly goes grim "I- I need you to... watch everyone..." He perks up at this response "Like, be the boss?" "Yeah, the boss! Think you can handle that?" I wink. "Definitely," I can tell he's going to be a pain to the others, but I have bigger things to focus on. "Okay _boss_, I'll be back soon. Just don't let Magma set the place on fire, okay?" "That shouldn't be a problem," he smirks as he creates a trail of ice across the lawn. I begin to head off, but turn back, realizing I almost neglected to tell him the most important aspect, of his new job as boss "Oh and don't tell the Professor about this." He nods assuringly, but I still feel something in the pit of my stomach. But then again, maybe that's just because I didn't eat breakfast this morning...

I decide to head East, because according to the map I smuggled, it should lead me to Northborough forest. I still can't believe I'm doing this. This is so unlike me. I mean the only person that could get me to do something like this was... no I can't think about _him_. Not now. I try to find something to do, to distract my thoughts. _Don't even bother, _I tell myself, and I know I'm right. Lance is impossible not to think of. He's obnoxious, and rude, and absolutely adorable... I sigh aloud, sharing my grief with the trees that have suddenly surrounded me. I look at my watch. Woah, 4:00 already. I've been walking for at least an hour. _I guess now is a good time for a rest, _I tell myself. I sit on a nearby rock and crack open one of the water bottles I packed. The water tastes so good, I guess I didn't realize how parched I was. I shift to a more comfortable position, figuring I'd stay here for a while, and that's when I hear it... A blood curdling growl coming from something in the shadows. I drop the half empty bottle, as the creature approaches...

**Lance's POV**

I wake up in a daze. A sweet daze. A daze full of... _her_. I had dreamt about her, again. This has been happening ever since... our last interaction. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? _Because she's so damn perfect! _My self-conscience tells me, or at least I think it was my self-conscience, because we don't have any telepathic mumbo- jumbo going on in our domain. The Brotherhood, arch enemies of the X-Men crew. And _she_ was an X-Men. Oh the irony. We couldn't be together... and I had to tell her that. That didn't mean I couldn't dream about her though, did it?

I drag myself out of bed, before I could convince myself to take another nap, just so I could dream of her again. I head down to the kitchen to find Fred (or as we call him, The Blob) stuffing his face, big shock. Todd and Pietro are sitting at the TV, fighting over the remote. At the moment it looks like Pietro's winning, but that happens alot due to the fact that he can run at the speed of lightening (literally, which is how he earned the name Quicksilver), and Todd, or as we call him Toad, only has a long slimy tongue and the ability to hop insanely high (so I bet you can guess how many dates he's had).

I throw two pieces of bread in the toaster, ignoring them. "Hey Lance, wanna help a brother out?" Toad asks. I roll my eyes, and continue my business. Suddenly, a gust of wind is circling me, "What, cat's got your tongue?" Quicksilver mocks. He knows he's hitting a soft spot. I focus really hard, and the earth responds. Suddenly the smooth floor quivers, causing Pietro to fall across the room. Toad takes advantage of this and snatches the remote with his tongue. I take note not to touch the clicker until it's been washed off. "Hey!" Pietro complains. I don't respond. "Uh- Lance?" "What?" I yell at Fred, annoyed. Why can't they just leave me alone? He's staring at something behind me. My toast! I pull it out to find it covered in black. Pietro bursts into hysterics as he falls back on the couch. "What are you laughing at?" I say cooly "I like it this way." I take a large bite of the burnt toast and walk away. It tasted gross, but I swallow it anyways. I don't wanna give him the satisfaction...

I'm back up in my room, the door locked. I'm staring out the window, wondering where she is. Is she happy? Is she thinking about me as much as I think about her? I knew the answer to that one. No. I punch the wall in aggravation, accidentally creating a hole right through Mystique's room. _Oh god_. I decide that nows a good time to bolt before she comes back from wherever she went. I grab my bag, and climb through my window.I don't need to hear crap from the boys.

I have no clue where I am, but I don't care. It's not like anyone's going to care that I'm missing anyways. I continue walking. All I can see is trees and the sounds of birds. It's so boring out here, I even miss Toad and his annoying comments. I feel so alone, but then I picture a pair of certain blue eyes... No! I can't keep thinking about her! I feel the earth shake a little beneath me. I slowly calm myself down, and everything restores back to normal. I plop down on a nearby rock, and drop my face into my hands. _Oh who are you kidding? _That annoying voice in the back of my head says to me. _You'll never get over her. _

Out of nowhere I hear a loud cry. I jump up, alarmed. Normally I wouldn't give a damn, but there was something familiar about this voice. I run urgently to it, faster than I thought possible (hey, at this rate maybe I'll be able to beat Quicksilver at a race). I make a quick turn, then the next thing I know I'm on the ground. It's like something appeared out of thin air. I adjust my eyes and realize that something _did_ appear out of thin air. Kitty! My Kitty! "Lance? Lance, are you okay?" concern filled her eyes. She's kneeling beside me. She's so beautiful. For a brief second I wonder if I'm in heaven. I sit up, so my face is level with hers. I can feel her breath fanning my face. I feel the need to touch her, to close the distance between our lips, but I fight it. "Yeah Kitty, what kind of guy do you take me for?" I smirk, jumping up. "Lance you've got to get out of here," fear is in her eyes. "Kitty, what's wrong? What's going on?" "There's no time to explain. Go!" she tries to push me away but I hold my ground. Whatever it is that's making Kitty this way is going to have to get through me. "Please," she pleads. I can't look into her eyes, fearing that with one glance into those big blue orbs I'll give in to her. "Not without you," I demand, grabbing hold of her wrist. "Lance, this is my battle, not yours..." she phases her way out of my grip. Just as I was about to respond I hear it...

**Kitty's POV**

I was running as fast as I can. I could feel him bounding behind me... Sabertooth. I keep running forward, and phase through anything in my path. In the back of my mind I tell myself that I have no clue where I am, or where I'm heading. What does Sabertooth want? I don't plan to stick around long enough to find out.

I look back to see him a good couple yards away, but I don't stop running, that is until I collide with something. I look up to find a pair of chocolate eyes bore into mine. Lance. My heart melts. We fall back, I landing on his chest. I kneel beside him, "Lance are you okay?". He stirs and begins to gain composure. "Yeah, what kind of guy do you take me for?" he responds cockily, his face now only centimeters from mine. I feel my breath hitch. That's the Lance I know, and... My mind shifts back to the present. "Lance you've got to get out of here!" Of course, being as stubborn as he is, he refuses. I decide to resort to begging, but by then it's too late. He's here...

Sabertooth stalks forward, with a sinister smirk. "Sabertooth," Lance walks in front of me... defending me? I then feel extremely annoyed. Does he really think I'm that helpless? He's treating me just like my teammates do. What does he think I am, some little kid? Why does he even want to protect me? He told me that he didn't care about me. That I meant nothing to him.

` I phase through him and face Sabertooth. He's looking at me, hungrily, like I look like a good snack or something. I flinch. "Look Sabertooth, what do you want with me?" I ask. He doesn't respond, just continues walking towards me. I can feel Lance stiffen beside me. "Lance, why don't you, like, go find the rest of your buddies and jump off a cliff," I cross my arms. He seems a little taken aback by this. "Kitty-" and then Sabertooth charges. As my first reaction I turn around and grab Lance, then phase us. This causes Sabertooth to stumble forward, and fall on his face. He growls in frustration.

"Kitty, stand back!" Lance warns as he turns into the Avalanche. The ground begins to shake. I stumble back a little but I manage to keep myself grounded. I look at Lance. He's so focused. You can see the... hatred in his eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was doing this because he cared. But he's part of the Brotherhood, and all the Brotherhood care about is winning, and that's the only reason why he's taking on this battle. Yes, that has to be the reason...

Sabertooth slams against a tree and Lance turns and winks at me. I can't help but blush. "Rawrrr!" My eyes widen. "Lance!" I push him aside as a tree trunk comes flying straight at him. I land with a crash. I faintly hear Lance's voice call my name, but then it all goes black.

I wake up with a serious migraine. I try to sit up but I can't seem to muster up enough energy. "Hey, don't get up. Just rest," A sweet voice whispers. Wait, I recognize that voice... Lance! I snap my eyes open and sit up with a jolt. I'm surrounded by trees. I'm laying on a rock with something soft cushioning my head. A backpack. Wait, this is- no it couldn't be! I had to be dreaming. "Or, don't listen," he chuckles. "Wh-what 's going on? What time is it? Where am I?" I have a million more questions going on in my head but these are the first I could get out. "Well, you were resting, I have no clue where we are, and it is dinner time," he says as calmly as ever. How can he not be freaking out? "Lance what happened? Where's Sabertooth? What are you doing here?" The last part came out ruder than intended, but who cares? This is how he wanted it to be... "Let's just say Sabertooth barked up the wrong tree, and the trees came tumbling down on him," he laughed to himself, though I'm not sure whether it was because of the lame pun or because he was reminiscing on the fight. I roll my eyes "You know, I didn't need your help. I, like, totally had it under control!" "You call this under control?" he asks, as he walks over and strokes my forehead with his thumb. I flinch under his touch, partially because my head throbbed from a bump that was probably the size of Texas by now, but mostly because the electricity of the touch brought up certain feelings. He frowned and pulled his hand away. "So what do you want for dinner? Apple, banana, or uh- I don't know what this is..." he throws something that looks like it's been in a sewer for the past couple months, over his shoulder. "I'm not hungry..." he's not the only one that can be stubborn. He cocks his eyebrow. I then hear a grumbling noise. "Oh really?" he smirks. My stomach has defied me. "Ugh, fine I'll take the apple." He tosses it to me and I catch it with ease.

"So tell me Kitty-Cat, what are you doing wandering the woods all by yourself?" I frown at the nickname. "I doubt you would understand..." I take a bite of apple. "Uh-oh, trouble in the X-Men household?" "Something like that..." I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on them. "What's wrong?" he asks,as he settles down next to me. I almost thought I saw a glint of sincere concern in his eyes. "Why do you even care?" I turn away. "I- I don't know..." he smiles shyly "I just do..." he places his hand over mine. I pull away. I can't let him get to me.

"What are _you_ doing out here anyways?" I snap, facing him again, "Aren't your precious Brotherhood looking for you?". At this his jaw clenches. "Nah-ah, you need to give me some answers first!" "_I_ don't need to give _you_ anything. I think you made that pretty clear a couple months ago," I yell fiercely. I feel the waterworks coming, but try to fight it. He knows me too well though. His expression softens. "Kitty-" "No! Forget it!" I jump up and run away from him.

**Lance's POV**

Kitty looks so relaxed while she sleeps, and so... beautiful. I'm tempted to go over there, caress her soft cheek, brush my lips against her perfect pink set... but I can't do that. I can't take advantage of her. I then notice the bump on her head. Freakin' Sabertooth. If Kitty wasn't so close by I would have pummeled him to a pulp.

I then notice her stir, and lean over "Hey don't get up. Just relax." I whisper in her ear, using the calmest voice as I can, even though I'm bursting in the inside. Being this close to her is too much to handle. Her response startles me. She jumps up, and starts asking me a million questions. I try to keep things light, she didn't seem to like that though.

She demands to know what went down, so I decide to take another attempt to lighten the mood again. This time with a joke, "Let's just say Sabertooth barked up the wrong tree, and the trees came tumbling down on him," I chuckle, reflecting on that happening to him just a few hours ago. At this I earn an eye roll from Kitty. "You know I didn't need your help. I, like, totally had this under control!" I can't help but smile when she's mad like this. She doesn't realize how attractive she is when she's angry. "You call this under control?" I ask, rubbing her forehead. I couldn't fight the urge to touch her any longer. I feel an electric current flow through me, even with just this little amount of contact. I then feel her flinch under my touch. _You're hurting her you idiot. _I drop my hand. I instantly change the subject. "So what do you want for dinner? Apple or Banana?" She claims she's not hungry, which is complete bull. Then her stomach rumbles, proving me right. I try not to act cocky about it, but fail. This of course gets her aggravated again, thus making it harder not to go over there and kiss her 'til she can't remember her name.

She chooses the apple, and I settle next to her with my banana. I then ask her the question I've been dying to know the answer to. "So tell me Kitty-cat, what are you doing wandering around the woods all by yourself?" She makes a face at the nickname, and I have to bite back a laugh. "I doubt you would understand," she exclaims cooly. "Uh-oh, trouble in the X-Men household?" I guess. "Something like that..." she mumbles. She curls herself up in a ball, and I can't help but want to wrap my arms around her. Make all her troubles go away somehow. Finally I decide to be straightforward, "What's wrong?" I practically whisper. At first she looks up at me surprised, and she looks like the innocent fifteen year old girl I first met, but then her face changes. She looks... pained. "Why do you even care?" she turns away, breaking my heart. "I-I don't know..." I stutter. I then do something neither of us was expecting. I place my hand onto hers. "I just do," I smile encouragingly, trying to show her how sincere I was being. She then snatches her hand away, with more aggressiveness than I thought she was capable of. "What are _you_ doing here anyways?" she yells, accusingly. The words cut through me like a knife. I clench my teeth, trying not to let my anger get the best of me. "Aren't your precious Brotherhood looking for you?" she spits. "Nah-ah, you need to give me some answers first!" I yell. "_I _don't need to give _you _any answers! I think you made that pretty clear a few months ago!" "Kitty-" but I know there's no point in trying to talk it out. She was right, and I have no excuse to defend myself with. "No, forget it!" she yells, and with that she's gone...

The words kept replaying in my head; _Aren't your precious Brotherhood looking for you? I don't need to give YOU any answers! I doubt you would understand. I think you made that pretty clear a few months ago! Why do you even care? No, forget it! _The ground rumbles.

It's 8pm and Kitty still hasn't shown up. I begin to pace... again. I try to think of what I could've said differently. How I wouldn't be in this mess? But maybe this was something I couldn't have fixed. Maybe it's beyond my control. Perhaps what I had told her before was right. _We can't be together._ And maybe that means even as friends... _No. _I can't let her go fully. I'm too selfish to let myself do that. I _need_ her.

It's starting to rain and I'm getting really worried. I decide to grab my bag and look for her, that is until I see a shadow in the night.

**Kitty's POV**

The rain is really pouring now, I find myself cold, wet and very hungry. I'm now really regretting throwing away the apple after my fight with Lance. My stomach growls, and I tell it to shut ground's been constantly shaking on and off ever since I left. I'm leaning against a tree for stability, using the leaves as a shade. It doesn't really work though...

My mind then drifts back to Lance. All these emotions inside me are getting me confused. What are we? Not so long ago he told me we were nothing, but the way he protected me earlier tells me otherwise. I know how _I_ feel, but he's unreadable. He's like an open book, but then you try to read it and you realize all the words are in a language totally foreign to you. I try to think back to the day he told me we were over. A memory I pushed as far away as possible. Perhaps it's the only way to figure him out... and to figure us out...

_Flashback_

_ A brown haired girl sits outside of her school, waiting rather impatiently. It's Friday afternoon. The weekend has begun! She smiles to herself, knowing that soon she'll be in his arms, riding in his jeep with the hood down and the wind blowing through her hair. She wasn't sure where they were going today, and she couldn't wait to find out._

_ There's something exciting about dating a "bad boy", and Lance Alvers was the definition of it. She knew that if they were ever caught together, they would be in major trouble with their teammates. You see, Lance was part of the Brotherhood, long time rivals of the X-Men. The only thing the two teams shared was the fact that they were different... or "special" as Professor X would put it. Lance and Kitty defied nature though. Their was an undeniable attraction between the two ever since they met, and they decided to give in and start dating. It was easy to keep it a secret, I mean they acted so cool around each other all the time. Besides, no one would ever expect innocent little Kitty to go out with a guy like him._

_ Finally, she hears a loud honk and sees a handsome boy with dark brown hair wave at her. She smiles to herself, and waves back, her cheeks turning a rosy pink. She then hops off the wall she was sitting on and sprints toward the car. She gets in the passenger seat and the two speed off. _

_ Lance parks the car near one of the town parks. "Why'd you stop here?" she pouts, unable to hide her disappointment. He places a strand of hair behind her ear, "I just wanted to do something else today, okay?" "You want to play at the playground?" she knew she sounded like a snob, but she couldn't believe that this is where they were going to spend the rest of their day together. "No, I wanted to have a picnic with you, sit in the grass together, maybe do this..." and then his lips were on hers and she had no more complaints._

_ The picnic was perfect. Lance had made Kitty's favorite sandwich, Bologna on wheat with a bag of her favorite sunchips. After she finished eating and Lance scarfed down anything she hadn't eaten, they lay back. Kitty's cheek resting peacefully against his chest, as Lance's arms were placed protectively around her. "Kitty," he whispered "I-I want to be able to be seen with you in public. I want to be accepted by... them." Kitty sighed. They've had this conversation before "Lance, I just don't think they're ready yet. I mean, we're not ready yet! We've only been dating for a couple of weeks, you can't possibly know how you feel about me..." "Kitty I love you!" he practically yells. She freezes. Did he seriously just say that? He freezes up too, but she can hear his heart beat racing. She then creeps up his chest, "Hey don't worry," she assures him "I love you too". He then loosens up. She leans forward and kisses him passionately. It takes him a while but he begins to respond, and then they're in our own little world kissing, and everything else just fades away..._

_ The next morning Kitty wakes up super early, ready to ride to school with Lance. He doesn't show. She then decides that he probably slept in and catches the bus. When she reaches the parking lot there's no sign of him or his jeep. She decides to just head to class, they both have lab science next period anyways._

_ First period drags on. Kitty can't wait to see Lance. Yesterday had been so... perfect. There was no other word to describe it. Finally the bell rings, and she rushes off to class. She sits in her usual seat and waits eagerly for him. He's a no show. By lunch Kitty gives up. He's not here. Why not though? He seemed fine yesterday. At the end of the day she's torn. She can either wait for him or head to the bus. She begins to walk towards the bus, but then hears the familiar honk of his car's horn. She turns around and smiles. He does too, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He almost looks... guilty._

_ She walks over, but this time doesn't jump in the jeep. "Why weren't you in school today?" she asks. "'Cos I didn't feel like it." he answers coldly. Her brow furrows, "Lance, what's wrong?". "What's wrong is us Kitty." "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Kitty, do you seriously think this is right? You're an X-Men, I'm a Brotherhood. We don't belong together!" "Lance, where is this coming from?" her eyes are beginning to water. "We can't be together, Kitty! Everyone knows that! I've known that for a while now..." "So what are you doing? Like, breaking up with me? Lance we care about each other! You told me you loved me!" There's no stopping the tears now. "Think again Shadowcat, the Brotherhood does NOT date, let alone love anyone but themselves." And with that he drove off..._

_End of Flashback_

I shiver. How could he leave me so easily? I really believed he had loved me... It's getting late now, so I decide to head back. I make my way into the darkness...

**Lance's POV**

Right as I'm about to go find Kitty, I see a shadow coming towards me. Of course... I brace myself, ready to take on whatever is coming my way. I can't help but hope that it's Sabertooth, so I can really shake him up some more. I accidentally make the ground quiver. "Hey, don't worry. It's just me..." a females voice answer. Kitty appears through the darkness. "Oh- uh sorry," I scratch the back of my neck. I sigh in relief. She walks past me and sits down where she was a few hours ago. "I-uh was just about to go look for you..." She doesn't respond. She just settles herself more comfortably on the ground. I walk over and sit across from her.

It's been ten minutes of pure silence. I've been staring at Kitty as she plucks pieces of grass on the ground. I want to say something, but I don't know what I _should_ say. To my surprise she says something, "I-I'm sorry about running off like that," she says so quietly I couldn't tell whether I had imagined it. "It's okay... You shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one to blame." She's quiet again, so I say something, just so I can hear her sweet voice. "Kitty, why did you come back to me? I mean, I thought you would've been half way to the X-Men by now..." She looks up at me, surprised. "I didn't go back to you, you just happen to be where I'm heading." she mutters, suddenly cold "Besides, I certainly wasn't going back to them. They don't understand. I'm older now, I can handle myself. I don't know why I'm telling you this though, you're just as bad as them about it!" "Kitty, what are you talking about? I know you can handle yourself. That's part of the reason I-" I cut myself off. "You, what Lance? You care about me? I don't understand you. First you tell me you love me, then the next day you say I mean nothing to you, and today you save my life. Why? I'm tired of being confused. Just give me answers!" "You want answers! Fine Kitty, I'll give you answers!" I burst, "I meant everything I said to you that day at the park. But we couldn't be together, you know that! That night I had a reality check, and I had to make you realize..." Her eyes grew wide. "I skipped school, trying to think how I could do it without hurting you. I-" "Well you failed at that!" she bellowed "You broke my heart Lance!" "It wasn't me though!" I screamed in frustration. The ground shook beneath us. "Oh yeah... sure," Kitty says sarcastically. "No Kitty, it really wasn't me! I didn't know how to do it, so I sent Mystique to pose as me and break up with you. She was happy to oblige, thinking that having you out of my life would make me less distracted, boy was she wrong! I couldn't stop thinking about you! I still can't..." In a way it felt good to get this out of my system, but now my heart was in her hands, and at the moment it looked like she was going to crush it.

"Lance, this still doesn't make sense..." she sighs. I sigh too. This argument was taking a lot of energy out of me, but that could be because I didn't have much energy to begin with, what with the fight I had earlier with Sabertooth and all. "What suddenly made you think we couldn't be together. What happened that night?" her eyes are looking at me pleadingly. "I think I always knew that us being together was wrong, I just didn't want to admit it... You know how I told you at the park that I didn't want us to be a secret anymore?" She nodded. "Well I took it upon myself and went to- to see Xavier. To ask for permission... It seemed like the right thing to do. Sadly I didn't even get to close enough to talk to him," I hear a growl, but realize it's coming from me, "On my way there, Summers stopped me. He asked what I want, so I told him I wanted him to move out of my way. We rumbled, then I told him I was here to talk about you. He told me to stay away, and to leave you alone. I told him to get a life. I tried to push past him again, but he told me the words I needed to hear. _I would never be welcome_. With that I left..." Kitty looked at me blankly. I couldn't read her expression. "Lance, I-I'm so sorry-" she started, only to be stopped by my hand "It's okay Kitty, it's over now. We can just put the past behind us and continue with our lives. Forget I even told you..." I didn't need her sympathy, that would only make everything worse.

She sighed aloud. "So where does this put us?" she asked after a good five minutes (it felt more like five hours though). "I'm not sure..." I say simply. "Are-are we friends? Are we more? Are we nothing? I need to know Lance. I hate this-this confusion! Please tell me!" she ranted. I don't know whether it was the way her eyes glinted in the night or if I just really wanted to do it, but I crushed my mouth to hers. At first I could feel her tense up, but then she relaxed against me. She lifts her arms and wrap them around my neck, pulling my face to hers, as hard as she could. My hands placed themselves firmly on her waist. I close my eyes. I missed this... All to soon though, she pulled away. I open my eyes, prepared to take whatever complaint was coming. No matter what she did though, it was worth it. I searched her eyes, trying to read her. She was looking everywhere else but my eyes, her cheeks bright red.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" I ask eventually, caressing her cheek. "I missed that..." she remarks blatantly. I smirk at this, it's like she read my mind. She then looks me directly in the eyes "I missed you." My heart soars. "So I assume there's no other guy I have to worry about?" I had to ask her, I was dying to know how she's spent these past months... "Well you might have a little competition with Jamie, he did ask me out to the movies this weekend..." I try to think who this Jamie guy is. The only Jamie I remember on the X-Men is multiple boy and he's well, a boy. "He's only twelve Lance! I was just joking," she rolls her eyes and pulls me over to sit next to her on the grass. I wrap my arm around her, and she rests her head on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead. _This time I'm not letting her go,_ I tell myself, and I intend to follow through...

**Kitty's POV**

Lance still loves me! I can't begin to describe how I feel right now... We've been lying in the grass together, just staring... I have no clue what time it is but I don't care. All that matters is that we're together again. I shift in his arm a little, so I can rest my head in the crook of his neck. He smiles and brushes some hair away from my face. I kiss his neck in return. His eyes shut.

"Lance..." "Hmm?" he asks in a muffled tone, I can tell he's tired so I plan on making it quick. "Why did you come here? What happened at the Brotherhood?" I was dying of curiosity. He turns his head and grins sheepishly, "You really want to know?" I nod. "I was... frustrated about being so far away from you, I-I punched a hole in the wall... to Mystique's room. So I had to bail before she came back. I don't know why I went here... something just lead me here." "I know," I blurt. He cocks an eyebrow, and I suddenly feel really nervous. I eventually muster out the word, "fate". He brushes his lips to mine "Mmm... I think so too," he says against my lips. I feel my stomach swirling with excitement. I have a new found confidence. I press my lips to his ruffly and push my hands into his soft brown hair. He grips my waist and presses with the same amount of force. "I love you," I tell him, as he moves his head into the crook of my neck. "I love you too," he says easily, his lips now sucking on my neck. I know he's going to leave a mark, but at the moment I don't care. We have time to make up...

We've probably spent a good couple hours just making up for lost time, maybe it's been longer than that, time flies with Lance. "Do you think we should head back," he asks, a little out of breath. "Probably..." I pause "but I don't want to..." I wrap my arms around his now bare torso. He smiles and kisses me quickly, but then sits up and pulls me with him. I shiver. My sweater is... _somewhere _so I'm stuck with just my tank top and jeans. Lance offers me his t-shirt but I decline, not wanting to have that come up when I come back to the million questions and accusations that were surely waiting for me at home. We begin to walk through the darkness of the forest, hand in hand. When we reach the Brotherhoods territory I suddenly feel really sad... What if this was a one-night fling? What if this really is a dream, and tomorrow I'll wake up and it's all over? I don't think I could handle that kind of pain... As if he could read my mind Lance pulls me into a tight embrace "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow," he whispers, and I believe him. He bends down to kiss me and I accept it quickly. We stay like that for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to break it up. He then pulls back, "They'll probably be looking for me," I nod, unable to hide my disappointment. He smiles and strokes the side of my neck, reminding me of the only thing that will prove that this night really happened. I touch it too and wave bye to him as he heads inside. I know it's not really goodbye though, we're just beginning...

When I finally reach the school I phase through the front door. I creep upstairs unseen, well I thought I was until I hear the familiar voice of Charles Xavier in my head. _Welcome back Kitty. _I feel extremely embarrassed but I try not to think about Lance. _Goodnight Professor... _I sigh. I open the door to my room and it's pitch dark. I turn my bedside lamp on. I jump to see Rogue sitting there, staring at me. "Geez! Creepy much?" I ask, annoyed. "Where were you all night?" she asks. I can't help but smile at the thought of tonight's events. I hope Professor isn't still listening to my thoughts... "Umm, I just needed to get out for a bit," I stutter. It wasn't a complete lie, that was one of my original intentions. "Mmhmm.." she's not buying it. I roll my eyes, not knowing what to say. I change into my night gown and get settled under the covers. Rogue comes to sit on the side of my bed "Mind explaining that then?". She's pointing at the yellow bruise on my neck. The jigs up... I decide to tell her everything. I guess that's the nice thing about me and Rogue. Even though we're totally opposite, we get each other. She's like the older sister I've always wanted.

I suppose everyone in the X-Men is like my family. All they want to do is look out for me... Perhaps that's why I really went out in the woods today. So I can come home to a worried family. Nevertheless, the woods brought me so much more than I could have asked for. They gave me the most fulfilling feeling I could ever ask for... _Love_.

**A/N: Hello =) I LOVE X-Men so I had a lot of fun writing this! I recently had a little X-Men Evolution marathon with a family member and it inspired me to write! Haha, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment!**


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to notify you all that I have decided to write an X-Men Evolution series. I have updated a new chapter called Playing With Fire. It is a Rogue and Gambit Fanfic. I am not sure whether I will be writing more Kitty and Lance Fanfics but I guess time will tell! So with this in mind, I hope you all will check out the new story and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**-Mae **


End file.
